Helado y pastel
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando intentas juntar a tus dos mejores amigos que sabes que se AMAN, sin importar los métodos y lo más descabellados que parezcan / KuroTsuki con participación especial de Bokuto y otros más (?) / regalo para A. Lala. S. Stark por su cumpleaños


**Helado y pastel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bokuto estaba confundido.

Por el simple hecho de que a Kuroo le gustaba Tsukki. Y por lo que sabía, a Tsukki le gustaba Kuroo también. Y el dilema quedaba en que esos dos no estaban juntos, por eso Bokuto se estaba sacando los cabellos con el tema.

—Es decir, a mí me empezó a gustar Akaashi, y cuando me enteré por Kenma que yo le gustaba también, corrí a decirle, no me hice problemas. Pero ahora estoy más que seguro que esos dos saben que se gustan pero no se han dicho nada. ¡Así que no entiendo por qué!

Como se estaba reventando el cerebro con eso, tuvo que descargarse con alguien, quienes eran nada menos que su novio y Oikawa. Cuando terminó de hablar esos dos lo miraban con ojos cansados. Solo Akaashi atinó a decir:

—Ah, entonces te lo dijo Kenma.

—¡Akaashi, ese no es el punto!

Estaban en el departamento de Oikawa, hablando sobre el tema en la mesa del comedor. El dueño del departamento se recostó más en el respaldar de su silla.

—Yo no entiendo por qué te estás volviendo loco con eso.

—¡Por qué! —Exclamó Bokuto estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Hace meses que vengo escuchando a Kuroo sobre lo fabuloso que es Tsukki y cuánto le encanta. Y también he visto como Tsukishima lo mira cuando no se da cuenta. ¡No sé, me desespera que ninguno de los dos haga nada!

No sabía exactamente desde cuándo, pero antes de darse cuenta había llegado a un punto en el que estaba escuchando a Kuroo hablar de Tsukki todos los días. Esos dos estaban en la misma universidad y también en la misma facultad, por lo que Kuroo cada vez que podía empezaba a alabar las magníficas notas de Tsukishima, sobre las cuales hasta los profesores de cursos superiores hablaban. Kuroo era capaz de recitar un monólogo completo acerca de la bella cara de Kei sin dudas o pausas, podía hablar de sus bellos ojos o su melodiosa voz, que sonaba más bella cuando hablaba con ironía o incluso cuando insultaba.

—Suponemos que es un masoquista —Akaashi también era testigo, pero él no se estaba comiendo la cabeza con eso como Bokuto—. Un masoquista enamorado.

—Los peores tipos —asintió Oikawa.

Y luego estaba Tsukishima, que si bien conservaba su actitud de mierda, cada cuanto Bokuto podía darse cuenta de que se quedaba viendo a Kuroo más de lo necesario cuando este no se daba cuenta, con muchísimo disimulo. Y Bokuto podía explicar que no era una mirada cualquiera, podía jurar que los ojos de Tsukki tomaban un brillo particular, así como los ojos de Chibi-chan cuando miraba a Kageyama, o como los de Tooru cuando miraba a Iwaizumi.

—¿Ojos de estúpido?

—¡Iwa-chan!

El nombrado salió de la cocina con un plato de sándwiches en la mano. Se sentó junto a ellos y dejó el plato en medio de la mesa. Akaashi y Bokuto atacaron los sándwiches sin piedad.

Oikawa resopló.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Boku-chan. Yo estaba igual con Makki y Mattsun —contó, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con las manos—, pero yo dejé que fluyeran.

—Eres un mentiroso, Kusokawa —dijo Iwaizumi dándole un codazo.

Bokuto arqueó una ceja, con la boca llena.

—Bueno, tal vez sí hice un par de cosas, pero no quiero decir nada frente a este loco, Iwa-chan —explicó Oikawa, señalando a Bokuto—. Imagina lo que puede ser capaz de hacer.

Akaashi masticó y tragó con calma.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Preguntó, recordando que Matsukawa y Hanamaki ya estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo.

—Ah, los encerramos en el baño de ahí —dijo Oikawa, señalando la puerta del pasillo como si nada—. Nuestra bañera pagó el precio pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que lo vale.

Iwaizumi mordió su sándwich, y luego pareció pensar en algo.

—¿Esos dos bastardos no hicieron algo así antes con nosotros? —Cuestionó.

Oikawa lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo hicieron?

—Lo hicieron.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —preguntó Bokuto.

—Nos invitaron al cine y nos dejaron plantados —respondió Iwaizumi.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Dijo Oikawa, para luego sonreírle ladinamente a su novio—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día, Iwa-chan~?

El aludido lo miró un segundo, antes de meterle medio sándwich en la boca, hasta casi ahogarlo.

Bokuto se quedó pensando, por lo que Akaashi lo miró un poco preocupado. Porque cuando Koutarou se quedaba pensando así las cosas, era de temer.

—Hey, es buena idea.

.

.

.

 _ **Tú (18:35)**_

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

Bro

 _ **Tetsubro (18:36)**_

Qué?!

Dime qué!

 _ **Tú (18:36)**_

Vamos al cine

 _ **Tetsubro (18:37)**_

Seguro

Solo deja el spam, lechuza loca

 _ **Tú (18:37)**_

:D

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tú (18:39)**_

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

Tsukki

 _ **Tú (18:42)**_

…

Sé que estás leyendo

No me ignores!

 _ **Tsukki (18:42)**_

¿Qué quiere, Bokuto-san?

 _ **Tú (18:42)**_

Vamos al cine!

 _ **Tsukki (18:42)**_

No, gracias

 _ **Tú (18:42)**_

Tsukki! T-T

 _ **Tsukki (18:42)**_

No

 _ **Tú (18:42)**_

Deja que te invitemos shortcake después!

 _ **Tsukki (18:43)**_

¿Invitemos?

 _ **Tú (18:43)**_

Akaashi también ira!

 _ **Tsukki (18:43)**_

¿No irá Kuroo-san?

 _ **Tú (18:43)**_

Huh, no, él no puede

 _ **Tsukki (18:43)**_

Ah, entonces no

No quiero ser la tercera rueda, no gracias

 _ **Tú (18:44)**_

Oikawa e Iwa irán!

 _ **Tsukki (18:44)**_

Peor, la quinta rueda

 _ **Tú (18:44)**_

Será un pedazo por cada uno!

 _ **Tsukki (18:45)**_

…

¿Cuándo?

 _ **Tú (18:45)**_

Mañana

 _ **Tsukki (18:45)**_

Bien

 _ **Tú (18:45)**_

:D

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo el celular, para bloquearlo y ponerlo en la mesa después, con una mirada satisfecha.

—Siento que acabas de hacer una locura —dijo Akaashi con expresión preocupada.

—Acabamos de provocar eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Iwaizumi todavía atragantando a Oikawa con el sándwich, mientras este intentaba escapar pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Bokuto solo sonreía. Sonreía y sonreía tanto que los dos chicos a los que les mandó mensajes hace nada sintieron un escalofrió extraño.

.

.

.

Kuroo se quedó plantado donde estaba cuando vio a Tsukishima parado frente a la entrada del cine del centro comercial. El rubio estaba mirando su celular, y cuando se sintió observado levantó la vista y vio a Kuroo también, provocando que su expresión neutra se volviera una de clara sorpresa.

—¿Kuroo-san?

—¿Tsukki por qué…?

Se encontraban en un sitio entre la entrada del cine y el _food court_ en el tercer piso del centro comercial de Shinjuku. El lugar estaba aglomerado de gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro, Pero ellos dos podían verse porque eran altos. Sin embargo, no notaron que estaban siendo observados por un tipo escondido tras una de las columnas circulares del _food court._

—El gato y el cuervo se han encontrado —habló a su teléfono—. Repito, el cuervo y el gato se han encontrado.

— _Copiado_ —respondió alguien más.

Por otro lado, Kuroo se acercó más a Tsukishima porque no iba a tener una conversación decente con él con tanta gente pasando entre ellos.

—¿Vienes de casa? —Le preguntó.

—No, de clases —respondió Kei—. Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Kuroo estaba por decir algo más, pero entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño nada más ver de quien se trataba.

—Bokuto —dijo al descolgar—, ¿Qué rayos significa…?

— _¡BRO!_

Gritó tan alto, pero tan alto que hizo que despegara el oído del aparato y lo alejara de su cara. Inclusive Tsukishima alcanzó a oír. Y su voz no solo sonó alta, sino preocupada también.

—¿Bo? —Volvió a decir Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño.

— _¡Kuroo, es Akaashi! ¡Ayúdame!_

Tsukishima se acercó más, la preocupación apareciendo en su rostro también.

—¿Bokuto, qué pasó, dónde están? —Preguntó Kuroo rápidamente al teléfono.

— _¡Akaashi se desmayó de repente, bro!_

Tetsuro y Kei se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

— _¡Estamos en el baño! ¡Por los restaurantes!_

Kuroo no necesitó oír más nada para guardar el celular rápidamente y echar a correr, con Tsukishima pisándole los talones para seguirlo. Pasaron entre empujones entre la gente, con dirección a los baños. Cruzaron el pasillo sin ver nada más que la puerta del baño para ingresar al lugar. Sin embargo, luego de detenerse dentro con la respiración agitada, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró Kuroo.

Tsukishima revisó los tres cubículos del baño, y nada.

Después de eso, la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe. Los dos muchachos la miraron con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué rayos? —Dijo Tsukishima frunciendo más el ceño.

— _¡Lo logramos!_ —Se escuchó la voz de Bokuto desde fuera.

Los hombros de Kuroo cayeron. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y lo giró para abrir la puerta, pero cuando quiso jalar no pudo ni moverla. Alguien estaba tomando el otro lado.

—¿Bokuto? ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Exclamó mientras forcejeaba.

—¿Por qué nos encierras? —Preguntó Tsukishima, intentando no sonar alterado—. ¿Y Akaashi-san?

— _Estoy aquí, Tsukishima_ —dijo Keiji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Bokuto, ¡¿qué diablos están haciendo?! —gritó Kuroo contra la puerta.

— _¡Apresurando las cosas entre ustedes!_

—¿Encerrándonos en un maldito baño?

— _Esto quizás sea nuestra culpa…_ —se escuchó la voz de alguien más.

Kuroo pegó la oreja contra la puerta.

—¿Oikawa? —Cuestionó, para sorpresa de Tsukishima. El mayor jaló la puerta de nuevo, y nada—. Espera… ¡¿Iwaizumi?!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hajime sostenía el picaporte firmemente, como si nada.

—No estoy orgulloso de esto —avisó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Nos haremos responsables luego, Kuroo-chan —dijo Oikawa juntando ambas manos frente a sí, aunque Kuroo no podía ver el gesto.

— _¡¿Por qué mierda están haciendo esto?! —E_ xclamó Kuroo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Porque estoy harto de la situación de ustedes dos! —respondió Bokuto, cruzándose de brazos.

— _¿Qué?_ —Se oyó la anonadada voz de Tsukishima.

—¡Sí! ¡Ustedes dos par de idiotas…!

— _¡¿Idiotas?!_

—¡…siguen actuando como si no sintieran nada el uno por el otro! —Continuó diciendo Bokuto—. ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Van a quedarse ahí dentro hasta que se digan lo que sienten!

Hubo un silencio repentino. Iwaizumi sintió que dejaban de forcejear el picaporte.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó un suspiro realmente agotado.

— _Te dije que era mala idea guardarlo en secreto…_

— _¡Pero Kei! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que este loco haría algo así?!_

Los otros cuatro parpadearon. Oikawa ladeó la cabeza.

—Le llamó por su nombre, ¿verdad? —Dijo lo obvio, señalando la puerta.

Iwaizumi soltó el picaporte de la puerta, dejando que Kuroo la abriera y junto con Tsukishima pudieron salir del baño. Ambos se miraron un segundo.

—Bro… —dijo Kuroo rascándose la nuca—...nosotros… —se señaló a Tsukishima y a sí mismo. Oikawa y Akaashi abrieron los ojos como platos—…ya estamos juntos.

Se hizo un silencio nuevamente, que solo era interrumpido por la gente que caminaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Bokuto parpadeó una, dos, y hasta tres veces, antes de decir:

—¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? —Su pelo se erizó mucho.

Kuroo se encogió un poco al lado de Tsukishima, quien miraba a otro lado.

—Sí, nosotros quedamos en que…

—Se acabó —le cortó Bokuto.

—¿Eh?

—Se acabó —repitió—. ¡SE ACABÓ LA AMISTAD!

Y salió corriendo cual niño haciendo un berrinche.

—Se supone que debo ir tras él, ¿no? —Preguntó Kuroo con los hombros caídos.

—No lo sé —respondió Akaashi—, cuando pasaba esto en " _How I meet your mother"_ entraban en cortes comerciales, así que no sé cómo se solucionaba todo.

Kuroo suspiró agotado también.

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que hayan estado tres meses juntos y no me hayan dicho nada! —Lloriqueó Bokuto, hundiendo la cuchara en el helado de vainilla—. ¡Y se van a mudar juntos! ¡No puede ser!

—Comprendo tu indignación, yo estaría igual si dos de mis mejores amigos estuvieran juntos y no hubieran contado nada —dijo Oikawa, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo lamento, ¡¿bien?! —Dijo Kuroo—. Te lo iba a decir, lo juro.

—Increíblemente, Kuroo-san no quería hacer un alboroto —comentó Tsukishima, comiendo su porción de _shortcake_ —. Estaba esperando el momento justo para decirles.

—¿Después de tres meses? —Cuestionó Iwaizumi.

—Queríamos que fuera algo seguro —dijo Kuroo.

—¿Cómo seguro?

—Porque, si les decía al día siguiente de lo que empezaba la relación, este loco iba a hacer fiesta —Kuroo señaló al llorón de ojos dorados—. Pero si terminábamos a la semana… iba a ser raro.

—Preferíamos esperar a ver cómo iba —dijo Tsukishima—. Lo he tolerado bastante bien.

—¡Tsukki!

—¿Y después de tres meses están seguros de que no terminarán? —Preguntó Oikawa.

—No sucederá —dijo Tsukishima, cortando a Kuroo de decir exactamente lo mismo.

Este miró al rubio ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo apenas.

Bokuto se quedó con la cuchara en la boca.

—¿Y tus monólogos sobre la genialidad de Tsukki? —Preguntó Bokuto—. Uno pensaría que al estar juntos calmaría tus ansias de presumir a tu lindo novio.

—Que haya decidido no contártelo en un principio no quiere decir que no haya querido hacerlo —respondió Kuroo, con simpleza.

Bokuto asintió entonces, pensando.

—Hmm, por lo menos ahora díganme la próxima vez que hagan algo interesante como pareja —declaró—. Me lo debes.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos.

—Claro —aceptó Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien —dijo Bokuto—, entonces para la primera vez que se acuesten me avisan. Y con detalles.

Tsukishima se atragantó con su cuchara, Kuroo casi se cae de la silla e Iwaizumi tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír. Quien rió estruendosamente fue Oikawa.

—Quién sabe, Boku-chan, a lo mejor ya lo hicieron —comentó ladinamente.

—¡Cuéntenme, con detalles! —Exigió Bokuto con la cuchara del helado en alto.

Ambos, Tsukishima y Kuroo, estaban sonrojados en sus asientos. Uno intentando comer como si nada mientras Akaashi lo consolaba y se disculpaba, y el otro recriminándoles sus fetiches a sus amigos, llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

Entre tanta broma, Bokuto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Hey, lo estamos haciendo —dijo llamando la atención de los demás—. ¡Una cita triple!

.

.

.

Tsukishima dejó la bolsa con la caja con pedazos de pastel y un vaso de helado sobre la mesada de la cocina, para quitarse la chaqueta después. Se vio interrumpido cuando dos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron en un abrazo. Kuroo se apoyó contra su espalda, hundiendo la nariz en el blanco cuello de Kei. Este hizo a un lado la cabeza, casi por instinto, suspirando en silencio ante la sensación reconfortante de la respiración de su novio contra su piel.

—Hmm, inventaste que nos íbamos a mudar juntos cuando ya de por sí, vivíamos juntos —comentó como si nada, tomando los brazos de Kuroo entre sus manos.

Recordó los días de mudanza, y el estrés de ocultar lo que pasaba sin que sus amigos se enterasen.

—Si le decía que ya vivíamos juntos le iba a dar un infarto, seguramente —dijo Kuroo, como si fuera obvio.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a Kei a los ojos.

—¿Cómo es eso de que me toleras?

—¿Cómo es eso de que haces monólogos sobre mi genialidad? —Contraatacó Tsukishima.

—Bueno… eres genial.

—Y yo tengo que tolerar tus decisiones locas, Kuroo-san. Como esas que hacen que nuestros amigos nos encierren en baños públicos para declararnos.

Kuroo lo soltó y lo giró entre sus brazos, para mirarlo de frente.

—No necesito que me encierren en un baño para decir lo mucho que me gustas —dijo Kuroo muy cerca de su cara, casi rozando sus narices.

—Hum…

Un brillo extraño apareció de repente en los ojos de Kuroo.

—Entonces no vamos a terminar pronto, ¿eh? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Siento que si termino contigo, Bokuto-san nos mandará a una isla desierta hasta que volvamos a estar juntos —se aventuró a decir, causando que Kuroo riera—. Así que no lo haré, me gusta mi cama, y nuestro departamento, el internet, las…

Kuroo lo calló con un beso. Esos besos clichés que te interrumpían a media frase, pero que aun así se sentían fenomenal. Tsukishima se lo diría algún día, cuando cumplieran un año de estar juntos quizás, lo mucho que esos besos clichés le gustaban.

—¿Compartimos el postre, Tsukki?

También le diría lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa, y el vivir con él.

Razones para tolerarlo por más tiempo.

—Claro, eso estaría bien.

Razones para tolerarlo, y amarlo por mucho más tiempo en ese departamento con olor a helado y pastel.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lalaaa *inserte corazón que FF no me deja poner* espero te haya gustado este OS que muchos sabrán, fue muy random xD aunque me encantó escribir la escena del final *-*

Esperó lo hayas pasado muy lindo Moonshine :3 y que este OS te haya sacado alguna risa uwu

Gracias a todos por leer! Y gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto, como siempre

Los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos de antemano n.n y luego, vayan a leer a A. Lala. S. Stark porque escribe fa-bu-lo-sooooo :3

Nos leemos~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
